


Flicker

by swietlik



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Loss, M/M, Pre-Blackout, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swietlik/pseuds/swietlik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass' family is dead and Miles is the one keeping his friend alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker

Bass was wandering near the lake, and Miles, from his place at the window, could clearly see him. The sun was slowly setting and his last rays were dancing on surface of the water, changing her in the flashing stain of light. And there was his friend, the mark of his shadow on view; he seemed to be an anomaly in this picture, but one which made you incapable of looking the other way. At least he couldn’t.

It was Miles idea, to take a longer break, to leave it all behind and try to put some skin over his brother’s wound. Now that he was thinking about it, he made a wry face. It’s been almost eight months since Bass’ family died in accident and there was no sign of scar tissue, this wound still seemed to be wide open and bleeding.  
The first two months after were the most difficult of their lives. Miles knows that there was no comparison between what he felt and what Bass must’ve lived through. But it was a long time before he stopped trying to distinguish his existence from Bass’. Their lives were bound closely together, what concerned one of them was the problem of the other one. They’ve been best friends since they were little brats who didn’t know a thing about real life and they learned everything about it together. Bass always has been more emotional one; Miles saw him crying times without number when they were younger. Now he rarely shows any emotions; when the first wave of grief and sadness was gone, he cut himself down. He stopped talking, he didn’t eat, and he barely slept. Even if he never tried to pull the trigger again like that night in the cemetery, he found other ways to destroy himself. He would probably do it soon. So Miles did the one thing that was left to do: he took time out for both of them and ran away as far as they could.  
They were in the middle of nowhere, having about twenty miles to the nearest neighborhood. Their wooden cabin was built in the corner of a glade which had a lake with small jetty near the center. The glade was surrounded by a spruce forest and only the sounds they could hear were coming from there. They’re spending most of time just sitting on the porch, staring at the lake or listening to the noisy songs of birds. They don’t talk much. Not in the daylight, when everything was too clear and sharp, when brightness brought intimidation and deprived of places to hide. But with oncoming darkness ghosts started to leave their shelters, waiting for a soul to haunt.  
Bass’ ghosts came every night. Even if it seemed that during the day they’d leave him in peace, they’ll always come back to him like stars rising into the night sky. They were always there, but not always visible.  
There were a couple nights with Bass screaming in his sleep and begging them to stay. There were sleepless nights with only nightmares in which Miles would hold him close, hoping to ease his pain. His warm body seemed to calm Bass; he was clinging to him as if to his last breath. Sometimes when they couldn’t fall asleep they talked about anything they could come up with. Then Miles would feel Bass’ heartbeat slow as he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
And there was another kind of night, the worst of them all. When, in faint moonlight, Miles could see the smile on Bass’ face. His body was relaxed and again he looked like he used to during their all shared nights, when he fell asleep exhausted but happy. Before all of this, when he still was still capable of feeling that way. Now his peaceful dream was giving him a glimmer of hope, because in this short night he could leave in illusion something of his own creation. Miles spent nights like this all in nerves, staring in Bass’ face, waiting for him to wake up, waiting for him to remember, for him to look into his eyes and then see surprise and terror in Bass' when he realized the truth. He waited to not let him be alone when he’d have to face this truth again. He was watching him shatter again after every time.  
It was the hardest part for Miles, to be there for Bass, but unable to make him feel better. He was ready to be everything for him, everything that he needed. He could be his brother, his best friend, who would always fight by his side. He could be his lover, with his unconditional love and devotion. He could kiss the pain away, even if it sounds cheap. He could be a temporary distraction or a target if hurting someone would make him feel better. He wanted Bass in any way he is willing to come to him. He will take him in every form, every version that’ll give him consolation. Only thing that he wouldn’t be able to do was let him go.

Bass was standing back to him, watching last sun beam fading. Miles quickened his steps to reach him before the sun hides for good. It was a bit foolish, he knew it, but it seemed like the most important thing in the world. Like Bass could easily become one with the forthcoming darkness and disappear into thin air. He put his hand on his shoulder just a moment before the final flicker of light died in the water. Bass stood still for the while, allowing darkness to surround them. Then he turned around, so Miles could see how the fright in his gaze was fading away, leaving space for something that he wasn’t prepared to see again soon, something which was more radiant than any kind of light.  
There was a silver lining.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all:  
> Thanks to morelikeguidelinesanyway from tumblr for Beta, you're great.  
> Second, I hope you will read this and share opinion, 'cause I generally know nothing about writing.  
> It would be very helpful.


End file.
